In All Conscience
by camille-2406
Summary: Zbiór one-shotów dedykowanych jednemu z bardziej specyficznych pairingów w światku m&a - Leviemu i Hanji. Spoilery z mangi, w przyszłości kolejne rozdziały mogą łączyć się z poprzednimi. Rating T głównie ze względu na kolorowe słownictwo najsilniejszego żołnierza ludzkości.


**A/N: Po paru latach przerwy, wreszcie odważyłam się opublikować kolejną próbę stworzenia czegoś w miarę sensownego :D Tym razem po polsku, więc na pewno będzie mi prościej pisać i zadbam o częstsze aktualizacje. Przed Wami moja cegiełka dołożona do fandomu Shingeki no Kyojin - anime i mangi, które przebiły w moich rankingach Fullmetal Alchemist. W związku z tym, wnoszę o gorący aplauz dla autora i wszystkich pracujących nad anime, bo ciężko było osłabić moje uwielbienie dla FMA, nawet pomimo oglądania innych tytułów. Teraz z kolei ciężko jest stłumić mój zapał wobec Shingeki, czego efektem jest poniższy rozdział ;)**

**Głównymi postaciami są Levi i Hanji - nie inaczej, gdyż tych dwoje skradło moje serce już od początku dziewiątego odcinka ("- Tak bardzo bym chciała zobaczyć odmieńca! - Ja widzę jednego. - Co? Gdzie? - Tutaj." ^^). Mocno trzymam kciuki, aby ten pairing stał się jednym z kanonicznych, gdyż poprzez małe, pozornie nieznaczne sceny z mangi, zaczynam się dopatrywać jakichś sugestii ze strony autora iż to marzenie może się ziścić w ciągu kolejnych kilkudziesięciu rozdziałów :D ****Z góry uprzedzam - spoilery z chapterów mangi wybiegających poza wydarzenia z anime będą wszechobecne. Nie obejdzie się również bez fanowskich kanonów, które uznałam za pasujące jak ulał i miód na serce shipperów ;) Jeżeli wyłapiecie jakieś błędy i wszelkiego rodzaju niejasności - dajcie od razu znać :) _Kursywa_****to rozmyślenia Leviego. **

**Nie przedłużając tego wstępu, zapraszam do lektury! (tylko nie zabijajcie, jeżeli postacie będą OOC...)**

* * *

Tego się nikt nie spodziewał - a przynajmniej nikt z żołnierzy niższych rangą. Fakt, że Kobieta-Tytan okazała się jednym z rekrutów był wystarczająco zaskakujący dla wszystkich. Podejrzenia, że wśród nowicjuszy mogą być inni zdrajcy, wydawały się co najmniej abstrakcyjne.

Do czasu.

Pojmanie Annie Leonhardt stało się zaledwie zalążkiem sekretu pojawienia się na ziemi olbrzymów. Można się było spodziewać, że osoby kontrolujące Ogromnego i Opancerzonego Tytana niebawem ujawnią swoją tożsamość, jeśli zależało im na utrzymaniu tajemnicy. Ten moment nadszedł prędzej, niż wszyscy myśleli.

– Pieprzone bachory – mruknął Levi, słysząc o tym, co wydarzyło się na murze Rose.

Razem z innymi żołnierzami, zbliżał się do miejsca incydentu. Wskazywał na to głośny gwar i zaniepokojony tłum przed nimi. Ludzie przekrzykiwali się, gestykulowali, wskazywali na ogromne wyrwy u samego szczytu budowli. Brunet ściągnął lejce, zatrzymując konia. Bacznie przyglądnął się całemu obrazowi, próbując jednocześnie zrekonstruować w wyobraźni możliwy przebieg wydarzeń.

– Kapralu! – usłyszał nawołujący, męski głos. To Moblit pędził w jego kierunku tak, jakby się paliło. – Kapralu! – wydyszał, niemal potykając się o własne nogi.

– Co się tu do cholery stało? – zapytał Levi beznamiętnie, w kontraście do treści swojego pytania. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że mężczyzna jest posiniaczony (_i brudny_) tak, jakby właśnie wdał się w bójkę z grupką miejscowych cwaniaczków i ledwo zdołał im uciec.

– Młodzi rekruci... Wrócili z zamku... – wyrzucił z siebie, łapiąc oddech. – Spotkali się na szczycie muru... Potem dwójka z nich się przemieniła, w Opancerzonego i Kolosalnego Tytana!

_To nie wróży dobrze_, przemknęło żołnierzowi przez myśl. _Zawsze, gdy ta ogromna świnia pojawiła się przy murach, dochodziło do masakry. _

– Co się stało potem?

– Potem... – Moblit pozbierał się, zwięźle streszczając przebieg wydarzeń. – Potem, Eren przybrał swoją formę tytana. Zaczął walkę z tym, który miał pancerz. Nasz oddział miał zaatakować Kolosalnego Tytana, ale zaczął wydzielać parę. Wycofaliśmy się, a wtedy Kolosalny Tytan spadł na Erena i Opancerzonego Tytana.

– Wasz oddział... – burknął Levi, zanim doznał olśnienia. – Erwin przyjechał na czas? Gdzie pozostali?

– Dowódca przybył na miejsce, gdy już było po wszystkim. Był w najcięższym stanie po powrocie z misji, stracił rękę. Pozostali, łącznie z dowódcą oddziału, są poważnie ranni, ale obyło się bez strat w ludziach .

– Tch – niższy z mężczyzn prychnął, zeskakując z wierzchowca. _Cholerna okularnica._ – Gdzie są teraz wszyscy?

– Przetransportowano ich do punktu medycznego, jakieś 5 minut drogi stąd... – Moblit zaczął objaśniać, póki Levi nie uciął mu w połowie zdania.

– A dowódca oddziału?

– Poważnie ranna, tak jak większość jednostki.

Już nie zwracając uwagi na chaos dookoła, najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości udał się we wskazanym przez asystenta Hanji kierunku. Tam zastał go widok doskonale znany po każdej bitwie z tytanami lub kolejnej ekspedycji za mury - hordy zdenerwowanych i załamanych rodzin żandarmów. Dzięki swej nikłej posturze, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna szybko przecisnął się przez zwarty tłum do niewielkiego budynku. Zyskał przy tym wiele wściekłych spojrzeń i pretensjonalnych wrzasków, jakim cudem jest lepszy od reszty, skoro wpuszczono go do środka. Bez munduru Zwiadowców nikt go nie rozpoznał.

Będąc już wewnątrz punktu medycznego, w oczy rzuciło mu się wiele znajomych twarzy. Choć nie znał wszystkich z imienia i nazwiska, kojarzył poszczególne osoby z widzenia. Na ich twarzach można było dostrzec wiele sprzecznych emocji: od szoku i niedowierzania w to, że żyją, poprzez powykrzywiane z bólu twarze, aż po zmartwienie o swoich towarzyszy. Widząc tych ludzi, Levi przypomniał sobie swoje początki. Jako młody szczeniak, młodszy niż wszyscy tu zgromadzeni, był jeszcze bardziej przerażony niż cała ta zgraja razem wzięta. Dopiero lata praktyki, a potem wcielenie do grupy zwiadowców przez Erwina sprawiły, że z czasem uodpornił się na widok śmierci. Przynajmniej w większości przypadków.

– Szuka pan kogoś, kapralu? – zapytała młodziutka pielęgniarka z uprzejmym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Dowódca oddziału Hanji Zoe – odparł krótko.

– Trzecie drzwi po prawej, ale proszę nie siedzieć długo. Jej stan jest dość poważny.

– Wyjdzie z tego? – kolejne wspomnienie o "poważnym stanie" sprawiło, że mężczyzna wolał zyskać pewność, czego się spodziewać. Żyjąc w tak niebezpiecznych czasach, gwarancja była luksusem, na który nikt nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

– Tak, ale musi dużo odpoczywać. Proszę wybaczyć, muszę wracać do swoich obowiązków – pielęgniarka skinęła głową na Leviego i udała się do innych poszkodowanych. Brunet odprowadził ją wzrokiem, zanim skierował się we wspomnianym kierunku. _Przynajmniej nie zejdzie na moich oczach,_ pomyślał.

Przed wejściem do pokoju, lekko uchylił drzwi, by rzucić okiem na pomieszczenie. Było ono niewielkich rozmiarów, w jasnym kolorze, _prawie sterylnie czyste,_ a przez zasłonięte okno próbowały się przebić ostatnie, złociste promienie zachodzącego słońca. Wewnątrz znajdowała się mała, drewniana szafka oraz pojedyncze łóżko. Mężczyzna wszedł do środka, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi i usiadł obok śpiącej Hanji. Bez okularów na nosie i z rozpuszczonymi włosami, wyjątkowo niespiętymi w jej charakterystyczny kucyk, przypominała zupełnie inną osobę. _Szkoda, że na co dzień nie wygląda jak człowiek_ - Levi rzekł do siebie w myślach. Gdyby nie siniaki na rękach, zadrapania na twarzy lub nieco płytszy oddech, nikt by nie powiedział, że ta kobieta jest poważnie ranna.

Wtedy Hanji zaczęła wiercić się na łóżku na tyle, na ile pozwalało jej złamane żebro. Widząc, jak przez dłuższy moment nie może znaleźć wygodnej pozycji, Levi westchnął.

– Jeśli nie będziesz leżeć spokojnie choć chwilę, to nigdy nie odpoczniesz, czterooka.

Słysząc znajomy głos, szatynka otworzyła oczy.

– Levi? – jego obecność nieco ją zaskoczyła. – Co ty tu robisz?

– A co do cholery mogę robić w punkcie medycznym? Albo jestem ranny, albo odwiedzam kogoś ze swojego oddziału – odpowiedział opryskliwie, zakładając ręce. Nie rozumiał, czemu Hanji zdziwiła się jego przybyciem.

– Dowcipny jak zwykle – uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Jak twoja noga?

– Jeszcze nie do końca sprawna. Lepiej martw się o siebie. Z naszej dwójki, to z tobą jest teraz gorzej – odrzekł mężczyzna, na co kobieta zachichotała cicho. – O co ci znowu chodzi? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

– O nic, tylko... Wygląda na to, że najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości ma w sobie coś z człowieka. Szkoda, że sam się do tego nie przyznasz. W końcu ucierpiałby na tym twój wizerunek, prawda, kurduplu?

Choć twarz Leviego nadal nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, na wspomnienie niskiego wzrostu natychmiast utworzyła się wokół niego śmiercionośna aura.

– Lepiej się zamknij, pieprzona okularnico, jeśli nie chcesz zginąć uduszona poduszką – warknął złowrogo.

– Tak, tak, pamiętam, zabijasz mnie od sześciu lat – Hanji zmierzyła wzrokiem bruneta, przyglądając się jego ubraniom. – O, widzę, że moja marynarka się spisuje. Wiesz, że całkiem ci do twarzy w takich eleganckich rzeczach? Mówiłam ci o tym podczas ostatnich świąt w garnizonie.

– Gówno mnie to obchodzi. Najważniejsze, że jest wygodna. Oddam ci ją, jak już stąd wyjdziesz – odburknął swoim chłodnym, obojętnym głosem.

– W porządku. Jak dla mnie, możesz ją zatrzymać. Tego typu rzeczy to raczej nie moja bajka – rzekła badaczka, próbując znaleźć wygodną pozycję na wąskim łóżku. Każdy ruch, nawet przy największej ostrożności kończył się ostrym bólem w prawym boku. – Kurwa – zaklęła pod nosem, łapiąc się za żebro.

Żołnierz przyjrzał się jej przez chwilę, po czym stwierdził: – Zginiesz kiedyś przez te swoje pierdolone zwierzaki.

– O nie, tego nie wiesz. Nawet jeśli tak by się stało, przynajmniej ludzkość miałaby z tego jakieś korzyści. Poza tym, Moblit ma na mnie zawsze oko – na myśl o asystencie, kobieta znowu zaczęła się śmiać. Jego wieczne upomnienia, panika i nadmierne środki ostrożności rozbrajały Hanji od samego początku. Do dziś zachodziła w głowę, jakimi kryteriami kierował się Erwin, gdy podjął decyzję o mianowaniu go jej asystentem.

– Raczej nie zawsze, skoro teraz tu leżysz. Ale biorąc pod uwagę cyrk, jaki odstawiasz na co dzień, to się mu nie dziwię. Śmierć w oddziale, nawet tak zajebiście bezmyślna, to masa papierkowej roboty – odparł Levi, odwracając wzrok. Przed jego oczyma pojawiły się twarze tragicznie zmarłych członków jego formacji - Gunthera, Erda, Auruo i Petry. Najlepsi z najlepszych, tworzyli trzon tego, co ludzie okrzyknęli "skrzydłami wolności". Jako jeden z dowódców, czuł się w dużej mierze odpowiedzialny za los, jaki ich spotkał. _Można albo samemu podjąć decyzję o działaniu, albo zaufać wyborom swojej drużyny_ - jak zresztą sam powiadał. _Jednak nigdy nie wiadomo, co pójdzie nie tak._ Tym razem wróg okazał się być nie tyle silniejszy, co bardziej bezwzględny niż dotychczas.

Między żołnierzami zapadła chwila ciszy. Znając się od dłuższego czasu, Hanji natychmiast wyłapała pozornie obojętną aluzję w słowach mężczyzny. Podczas gdy inni przeszli do porządku dziennego nad wydarzeniami ostatniej ekspedycji, Levi nadal nie zdążył w pełni zaakceptować straty swoich ludzi. Minęło zbyt mało czasu, choć zawrotne tempo, z jakim zaczęły wychodzić na jaw kolejne fakty, scaliły ostatnie dni w nieprzerwany ciąg zdarzeń.

– Levi, dobrze wiesz, że nic nie mogłeś zrobić. Nie przewidzisz, co się stanie za godzinę, jutro, za miesiąc. Robimy to, co do nas należy, aby w końcu wyjść na prostą. Ten świat w którym żyjemy jest popieprzony, a w obecnym położeniu, niewiele możemy zmienić – odezwała się podporucznik, wyrywając bruneta z zamyślenia. – Jednak jestem pewna, że to, co zrobili nie poszło na marne. Tym razem wreszcie odkryjemy coś przełomowego.

– Tch, czy ty każdy temat musisz sprowadzić do tych zasranych stworów?

– Nie wtedy, kiedy jesteśmy o krok od odkrycia czegoś nowego – Levi słysząc te słowa, spojrzał na kobietę. Za każdym razem, gdy mówiła o nowych hipotezach lub eksperymentach, jej brązowe oczy lśniły z podekscytowania.

– A co takiego odkryliście? – żołnierz spytał zimnym tonem.

– Na razie to tylko przypuszczenia. Muszę najpierw porozmawiać z jednym z rekrutów, żeby mieć sto procent pewności – mimo charakterystycznego dla siebie entuzjazmu, szatynka ucięła temat. Nieco wbrew sobie, nie chciała jeszcze ujawniać tak kluczowej informacji bez wiarygodnego potwierdzenia. W przeszłości tyle samo jej założeń okazało się błędnych, co poprawnych, choć często odkrywała wtedy nowe szczegóły na temat tytanów.

Levi podszedł do okna, spoglądając na małe, kamienne podwórko. Teraz każda nowa wieść była na wagę złota i mogła przeważyć szalę zwycięstwa na stronę ludzi, czy bardziej - Oddziału Zwiadowców. Częściowo rozumiał powody, dla których Hanji tak bardzo interesowała się olbrzymami. Był to element swoistej taktyki - im lepiej poznamy swego wroga, tym łatwiej go pokonamy. Na własny sposób pragnęła wolności w równie wielkim stopniu, co on sam. Pomimo specyficznych osobowości, łączyła ich nić porozumienia, która po ostatnich wydarzeniach jeszcze bardziej się wzmocniła.

Choć "starą" kadrę oddziału już od dłuższego czasu tworzyła tylko garstka ludzi, ostatnia wyprawa za mury oraz pojawienie się Małpiego Tytana zredukowały ich liczbę w ekspresowym tempie. Na dobrą sprawę, zostali już tylko we dwoje - Erwin po utracie ręki już nie wykaże się na polu bitwy, a jego zdolności będą ograniczone głównie do planowania strategii. W porównaniu do przypadku głównego dowódcy Zwiadowców, skręcona kostka i złamane żebro były równie normalne, co zdarte kolano po upadku na prostej drodze.

Zostali jeszcze młodzi rekruci - to w nich, z Erenem na czele, zaczęto pokładać ostatnią, choć wątpliwą nadzieję. Wydawało się, że od samego początku są zgraną grupą. Jednakże, wydarzenia ostatnich dni udowodniły, jak mylne mogą być pozory. A także, jak cienka jest granica między tym, co czarne i białe. Ten paradoks Levi znał doskonale jeszcze z wcześniejszego rozdziału swego życia, które wciąż ciągnęło się za nim jak cień. Wówczas wiedza o najdrobniejszych szczegółach okazywała się dla niektórych zgubna.

– Hanji? – ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zapytał po chwili namysłu.

– Hmm? – mruknęła brązowooka, pochłonięta przez własne myśli.

– Uważaj na siebie. Nie chcę rozpoznać kolejnej znajomej twarzy wśród sterty trupów – rzekł, dalej wpatrując się w okno.

– Możesz być tego pewien – odparła szatynka w swoim charakterystycznym, beztroskim stylu. – Zbierasz się już?

– Tak. Mam do załatwienia jeszcze parę spraw, przez to że ty i Erwin jesteście na razie nie do życia.

– Ojć, to był cios poniżej pasa, nie sądzisz? – zaśmiała się kobieta, po czym znów syknęła z bólu.

– Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę – narzucił kapral, pochylając się nad obolałą Hanji. Ostrożnie poprawił poduszki na łóżku, uważając, aby przypadkiem nie porazić jej opuchniętego żebra.

– Lepiej?

– O wiele lepiej – odetchnęła, kładąc się na poduchach. – Dzięki. Ty też na siebie uważaj!

Brunet, już nie odpowiadając, odwrócił się i skierował do drzwi. Po opuszczeniu punktu medycznego, będąc już na zewnątrz, odruchowo poprawił marynarkę. Swe pierwsze kroki skierował na miejsce starcia tytanów. Obserwując je przez chwilę z dystansu, dopuścił do głosu myśli nurtujące go od dłuższego czasu: czego jeszcze dowiemy się o gigantach, lub bardziej - ile osób jeszcze zginie za cenę tych informacji?

– Kapralu, mamy kilka pytań – usłyszał za sobą zdecydowany, męski głos. Brunet spojrzał na żołnierza, którym był jeden z członków oddziału Hanji - młodzieniec imieniem Keiji. Levi bez słowa odwrócił się i podążył w jego kierunku.

Jedno było pewne – zarówno dla zwiadowców, jak i dla ludzkości, nastał czas próby. I tylko od działań garstki ludzi zależy, czy wyjdziemy z tego obronną ręką, czy odniesiemy ostateczną klęskę.

* * *

**A/N: Cóż, przyznaję się bez bicia, nie umiem fajnie kończyć rozdziałów... A przynajmniej nie umiem tego robić tak, jakbym chciała, jednak pracuję nad tym :) Niemal wyszłam z siebie, by moi ulubieńcy "byli sobą", a już szczególnie Levi. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że rozdział mógł wyjść trochę przesłodzony, jednak nie chcę sztucznie wydłużać liczby słów poprzez argumentację, czemu rozwinęłam go tak, a nie inaczej ;) **

**Mam nadzieję, że się podobało! :) i jeszcze raz podkreślam - jeżeli wyłapaliście jakiś błąd lub wszelakie niejasności, dajcie mi znać, konstruktywna krytyka zawsze mile widziana :) (a już szczególnie dlatego, że ostatnie poprawki wprowadzałam przed samą publikacją o 1.30 w nocy :P) **


End file.
